


Headache

by TadpoleGlee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadpoleGlee/pseuds/TadpoleGlee
Summary: Ciri wants Geralt to meet someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazing_E_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_E_ko/gifts).



Ciri had that look on her face. The look that told Geralt that he was likely to have a headache in the near future.

 

“Geralt, this is my partner, Ionde. I met her in my travels.”

 

Which meant that Ionde was from another world. Geralt studied her. She was tall, blue eyed, with long blonde hair braided tightly to her scalp. She was also bristling with weaponry, a fact that Geralt approved of.

 

“And we might have accidentally unleashed a dragon when we portaled back here,” Ciri added hurriedly, as a roar came from high above them.

 

Definitely a headache.


End file.
